Taiyou Diary
by Kana Hime
Summary: Coretan coretan sebuah diary seorang Amemiya Taiyou tentang orang-orang yang paling berharga untuknya/for Taiyou month(11)/bad summary
1. Cover

**Disclaimer: Level-5**

**This story is mine**

**Warning: typo and alur gak jelas**

**Sampul ****© Zerochan**

**.**

**Taiyou's Diary**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Cover**

**.**

* * *

Sang surya telah menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat, di belakang kapas-kapas putih yang mulai berubah menghitam. Posisinya kini telah digantikan oleh sang dewi malam yang memancarkan kilau putih nan sucinya.

Tampak pemuda berambut secerah matahari yang menjadi bagian dari namanya tengah duduk termenung di dekat jendela ruang rawatnya di rumah sakit Inazuma. Mata emeraldnya memandang sang dewi malam, mengagumi keindahan yang dipancarkan olehnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah putihnya. Angin malam sesekali menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambut orange nya.

Dia, Amemiya Taiyou, akan menjalani operasi pembedahan jantung besok lusa. Setelah impiannya untuk dapat bertanding sepakbola bersama Matsukaze Tenma, orang yang membangkitkan semangatnya terkabul.

Walau dia tau, jika dia bertanding pada pertandingan itu, kemungkinan operasinya berhasil dapat berkurang, dia tidak putus asa. Dia tetap bertanding hingga akhir.

Sejenak kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang dewi malam. Matanya kini tengah menatap laci yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Laci tempat menyimpan benda yang paling berharga untuknya.

Tangannya terulur membuka laci tersebut. Menampakkan sebuah buku bersampul orange dengan tulisan Diary. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri mengambil buku tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali ya" dia bergumam sendiri. Keadaan ruang inapnya disaat malam memang sunyi dan sepi. Biasanya Fuyuka-_san_ hanya akan menengoknya saat jam tujuh malam sampai jam delapan. Setelah itu dia akan ditinggalkan sendiri karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Tapi bukan Taiyou jika mau menurut begitu saja. Dia sering sekali membantah peringatan Fuyuka-_san_ walau dia tau itu berbahaya bagi kesehatannya.

Buku bersampul orange itu mulai dibukanya. Lembar demi lembar di bukanya, matanya menelusuri setiap kata dari buku itu. Lama sekali dia tidak membuka dan menulisi buku itu sejak pertandingan Raimon vs Arakumo hingga sekarang, setelah Raimon memenangkan Holy Road, karena dia harus menjalani perawatan yang menghabiskan waktunya.

Jari jemarinya mengambil sebuah bolpoint di atas meja dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dia ingin menyelesaikan diary nya yang satu ini.

"_Minna_..." Taiyou mulai menorehkan tinta hitam pada lembar pertama yang dibukanya. Dia memutuskan untuk menulis tentang orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis tanpa alasan.

Setidaknya itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau operasi itu tidak berhasil atau bisa disebut... gagal.

**Owari...**

**.**

* * *

**Fic for Amemiya Taiyou / bulan 11! Terinspirasi dari Tsurugi Diary punya xxx~ xD**

**Chapter 1 emang dikit orz**

**Karena ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dan takut lenyap begitu saja...**

**Last word...**

**REVIEW PLEAASEE!**


	2. Sata Tosamaru

**Disclaimer: Level-5**

**This story is mine**

**Warning: typo , alur berantakan, de el el**

**Yang di **_**Italic**_** adalah tulisan di diary nya mas Taiyou(?) dan perkataan di teleponnya mas Sata (?)**

**.**

**Taiyou's Diary**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Sata Tosamaru**

**.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku tentang orang-orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi. Mungkin bahasa yang kugunakan akan terlalu berlebihan, aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa. Mungkin hari ini aku akan lebih OOC dari biasanya._

.

Taiyou mulai menorehkan tinta hitam pada lembar pertama yang dia buka. Mula-mula dia agak bingung, siapa yang akan ditulisnya pertama kali? Semua temannya sama-sama berharga untuknya. Setelah menimang nimang akhirnya Taiyou menetapkan pilihannya.

.

_SATA TOSAMARU_

_Orang pertama yang akan kutulis adalah Sata, Sata Tosamaru. Dia adalah sahabat baikku di Arakumo Gakuen. Di posisinya sebagai Goalkeeper dia selalu menyemangatiku. Walau kami sering bertengkar gara-gara aku selalu menuduhnya meniru gaya rambutku yang mengarah kedepan, tapi lima menit setelahnya, kami pasti akan tertawa bersama lagi._

_Sata termasuk anak yang lucu, dia sering membuat lelucon ketika kami dan anggota Arakumo Gakuen lainnya berkumpul. _

_Tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat polos bahkan bego. Aku ingat dulu waktu pertama kali dia masuk Arakumo aku yang memberitahunya banyak hal, dan ketika aku bertanya,_

"_Kau sudah paham Sata?"_

_Dia justru menjawab dengan entengnya, "Memangnya tadi kau memberitahu apa?"_

_Dan gara-gara itu aku sukses meng-headbangkan kepalaku ke pohon terdekat. Setelah di kepalaku sudah muncul tiga bola pingpong, dia baru sadar dan berkata,_

"_Taiyou, kenapa kau meng-headbangkan kepalamu?", dan aku kembali melakukan hal yang sama hingga pingsan ditempat._

_Tapi dibalik sifat polos nan begonya, dia merupakan Goalkeeper yang hebat! Aku sungguh kagum! Baru beberapa bulan di Arakumo, dia sudah bisa menciptakan hissatsu teknik baru. Dia benaar-benar hebat!_

_Sata juga merupakan 'Endou Mamoru Fans', dia sendiri yang bilang padaku, dan setelah dia berkata seperti itu aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat dan muntah-muntah disana._

_Aku juga pernah mengunjungi rumah Sata. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat rapi dan terkesan minimalis, aku sampai sekarang masing penasaran, siapa yang merancang rumah itu._

_Jika aku pernah mengunjungi rumahnya, pasti aku juga pernah memasuki ruang pribadinya a.k.a kamar tidurnya. Yah, walaupun aku yang memaksa masuk sih, hehe._

_Kamar Sata bisa dibilang cukup luas dengan dominasi warna coklat. Mungkin itu sebabnya rambutnya juga coklat. Ada satu hal yang membuatku shock ketika melihat kamarnya. Tak sengaja aku melihat foto tim Arakumo Gakuen di balik pintu kamarnya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, foto itu dicorat coret dengan spidol pink dan merah, juga tak luput beberapa panah kecil yang menancap di beberapa tempat termasuk WAJAHKU! Dan karena itu, beberapa menit kemudian ada suara barang pecah dan semacamnya dari kamar Sata, dan pasti itu karenaku._

_._

TES

Sebulir air mata kembali menetes di pipi pemuda berambut orange itu. Membuat beberapa huruf yang ditulisnya menjadi kabur. Rasanya dia sangat rindu kenangan kenangan itu. Salah satu kenangan yang dapat membuatnya bertahan hingga kini.

.

_Sata juga pernah beberapa kali menengokku ketika masih di sini, di Rumah Sakit Inazuma. Dia selalu datang dengan nafas terengah engah, katanya sih dia mempercepat waktu latihan. Dia juga yang menceritakan apa yang sedang Arakumo Gakuen alami setiap waktu dan tak lupa disertai cengiran khasnya._

_Dan ada kata yang sama yang selalu diucapkannya sewaktu menjengukku, kata yang terus memberiku semangat._

"_Aku dan seluruh Arakumo Gakuen selalu menunggumu, kapten"_

_Hingga kini kata-kata itu tetap kuingat. Dan aku berjanjii tidak akan melupakannya. Tapi, aku heran. Kenapa hari ini Sata tidak menjengukku? Ah, mungkin hari ini dia sibu, mungkin._

.

Taiyou menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal lagi tentang Sata yang ia ketahui, tetapi mungkin satu buah buku diary nya ini tidak akan cukup menampung semuanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan pandangan Taiyou. Buru-buru disekanya bekas air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Ditutupnya buku diary yang tadi dia tulis.

"Siapa?" Taiyou membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Setidaknya dia tidak lumpuh, jadi dia tidak akan menyuruh orang lain masuk begitu saja.

"Taiyou-_kun_, ada telepon untukmu" tampak seorang wanita berambut ungu berdiri disana disertai senyuman yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Oh, Fuyuka-_san_, telepon? Dari siapa?" Taiyou sedikit heran. Siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini? Bukankah di waktu semalam ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang boleh menelepon?

"Seseorang" Fuyuka langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taiyou yang masih kebingungan.

"Seseorang?" Taiyou bergumam sendiri. Walau takut, dia tetap berjalan menuju ke ruang suster, tempat telepon yang tertuju untuknya.

TREK!

"Moshi moshi" Taiyou menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"_Moshi moshi Taiyou! Bagaimana kabarmu? Hehe"_

"Sa-Sata? Ini benar kau kan?" Taiyou sedikit tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Hei, hei tenanglah! Seperti tidak bertemu sepuluh tahun saja"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku hari ini? Kau tau, kalau besok lusa..." Taiyou memotong ucapannya.

"_Maaf, hari ini tanganku sedikit cedera karena pertandingan Arakumo vs Hakuren tadi siang, dan tenanglah, aku akan menjengukmu besok, lagipula aku tau ada apa besok lusa"_

"..." Taiyou tidak tau harus menjawab apalagi. Bibirnya seakan terkunci. Andai Sata ada disampinya, pasti Taiyou langsung memeluknya.

"_Taiyou"_

"..."

"_Taiyou!"_

"A-ah ya, maaf aku melamun" Taiyou akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya beberapa saat lalu.

"_Jangan sering melamun! Kau menghabiskan waktu tau! Kau tau seberat apa usahaku untuk membujuk Fuyuka-san!"_

"Kenapa kau harus menelponku malam malam sih?" Taiyou menggembungkan pipinya. Ekspresi yang biasa ditujukan kepada Sata ketika dia kesal.

"_Aku hanya mengira kau kesal karena aku tidak datang menjengukmu, jadi aku telepon! Hehe"_

"Kau pikir aku tipe orang seperti itu apa?" tanpa sadar Taiyou tersenyum. Ternyata Sata begitu memperhatikannya.

"_Bukannya kau memang orang bertipe seperti itu?"_

"Itu kan kau!" Taiyou kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Oh ya Taiyou eh, maksudku kapten"_

"Kenapa kau plin plan begitu?" seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Taiyou lagi.

"_Aku dan seluruh Arakumo Gakuen selalu menunggumu, kapten"_

DEG!

"..." perkataan Sata berhasil membuatnya terpaku ditempat. Kata kata yang biasanya membuatnya bersemangat itu, kini seakan menjadi sebuah rasa rindu dan kekhawatiran.

Rindu dengan seluruh teman setimnya, dan khawatir jika operasinya akan gagal dan semuanya berakhir.

"_Taiyou, kau masih disana?"_

"Ah iya" lagi-lagi Taiyou melamun. Matanya menatap datar ke lantai rumah sakit.

"_Sudah ya, ini sudah malam, lagipula kau harus banyak istirahat. Jaa"_

TREK!

Sambungan telepon sudah diputuskan oleh Sata, sebelum Taiyou membalas salam nya"Jaa..."

Taiyou kembali terdiam, dengan berat hati di taruhnya telepon di tempatnya semula. Sebulir kristal bening kembali menetes dari kedua matanya, memberi bekas pada lantai rumah sakit. Sebelum ada yang melihatnya, Taiyou berlari. Berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju ruang inapnya.

KLEK!

Dengan tergesa-gesa Taiyou segera membuka lalu menutup pintu ruang inapnya. Melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, lalu menangis sekeras kerasnya disana. Bantal dan ranjang itu memang selalu menjadi saksi tangis seorang Amemiya Taiyou.

**Owari**

* * *

**AmeSata! 11/01**

**Updatenya ketelatan gara2 modem yg ga bisa diajak kompromi orz**

**Dan lagi2 pendek, padahal udah diusahaan panjang. Nulis fic genre Angst emang susah... T.T**

**Last word...**

**RnR please!**


End file.
